


Shield Other (V, S, F)

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Injury, Inspired by Zolf's character sheet, M/M, Magic, Nebulously set in Svalbard, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 04, Seen through Hamid's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: The bolt of necrotic magic floods past him in a vivid line, whizzing over his shoulder and barely skimming his ear. Hamid gasps, dropping down and away and turning to follow its path, only to realise that Oscar is standing directly behind him.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Shield Other (V, S, F)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little thing that was inspired by my careful reading of Zolf's character sheet for a bigger project that I'm working on at the moment. On it I spotted [Shield Other](https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/shield-other/), which is a protection spell with the following features:
> 
>  **Components:** V, S, F _**(a pair of platinum rings worth 50 gp worn by both you and the target)**_
> 
> My mind went into one of those epic lore tailspins where I was like... if Zolf has this spell prepped... he has the focus... so who... has the other ring?
> 
> Reader, you know where my mind went next.
> 
> Enjoy <3

The bolt of necrotic magic floods past him in a vivid line, whizzing over his shoulder and barely skimming his ear. Hamid gasps, dropping down and away and turning to follow its path, only to realise that Oscar is standing directly behind him.

He tries to shout, but the magic is too fast, careening unrelentingly towards Oscar’s chest.

Dammit all, he was supposed to _protect_ him!

Hamid spins around, both to hide the moment of impact from his eyes and to call for Zolf’s aid. The dwarf is halfway across the battlefield from them, at least, and there’s barely enough _time–_.

Oscar cries out, and a sickly thud accompanies him falling to the ground. Hamid opens his mouth to scream Zolf’s name but he’s too late - Oscar’s exclamation has already drawn attention.

Zolf shouts something garbled that Hamid can’t make out over the sounds of battle, his hand shooting out and a swirl of light forming around his finger. Hamid watches, struck mute by the simple beauty of the stream of shimmering silver energy that flows out from his hand and towards their companion, following its path to a matching band around Oscar’s finger.

It’s like time resets itself in an instant. Oscar comes back from the brink and back to himself, pushing up onto his feet as behind them Zolf grunts in pain. Hamid blinks as Oscar readies the crossbow that was a gift from Cel and gives him a smile, levelling the bolt just above his head and taking down another of the combatants with a Wildean flourish.

“As you were.” He smirks, still breathing heavily but no longer at death’s door, and it’s all Hamid can do to get his head back into the fight, setting his attention on the remaining forces with a singular focus.

After, as Zolf and Azu are healing the worst of the group’s injuries, Hamid gravitates towards Oscar and scans his eyes over the man’s body. His eyes light upon Oscar’s hands, noting the still faintly-glowing platinum ring that he’s not ever previously thought noteworthy.

“What happened back there Oscar?” He asks quietly, reaching out to touch the man’s forearm.

Oscar shrugs. “Whatever it was, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been.” He smiles. “Can we ask for much more these days?”

He walks away as Azu comes closer, squeezing her shoulder with a thankful smile and heading for Zolf instead. 

Hamid tries his very best to pay attention to what Azu says to him in turn, but can’t tear his eyes away from watching Oscar and Zolf interact, staring at the tender way Zolf places his palm on Oscar’s stomach and channels some healing energy into what lingers of the wound.

“Did you not know?” Azu asks quietly, fighting a smile at whatever stunned look is on his face.

He looks at her, still open-mouthed, knowing how shrill he’s about to become. “No! Did you?!”

Her expression turns indulgent, nodding in the pair’s direction once more. “You just have to look a little closer. Oftentimes it’s not what people say, Hamid. It’s their actions.”

Hamid stands quietly beside her as Zolf catches up Oscar’s hand. The glow of their rings forms a faint aura around their joined fingers and then dissipates, leaving them staring at each other as they exchange some soft words. 

With a faint smile, Hamid looks away and up at Azu, taking the hand that she offers him and crossing back to the rest of the group without further comment. 

The very least they can do now is give Zolf and Oscar a little privacy, before the cycle of fighting begins once more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [lover, tell me if you can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615605) by [interstiellar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstiellar/pseuds/interstiellar)




End file.
